lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Early November
The Early November was an American rock band from Hammonton, New Jersey. The group formed in 1999 and signed with Drive-Thru Records in 2002. They have released two EPs (2002's For All of This and 2002's The Acoustic EP), as well as two full-length albums (2003's The Room's Too Cold and 2006's triple album The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path). Their latest effort debuted at #31 on the Billboard 200.The Early November Debut at #31 on Billboard's Top 200! They also participated in the Vans Warped Tour in 2002, 2003, 2004 and 2006. History The band was formed by Arthur Enders along with guitarist Jim Sacco, bassist Sergio Anello and drummer Jeff Kummer in Hammonton, New Jersey in February 2001. Together, they recorded a five track demo in Enders' basement and sent it, along with a poorly edited videotape to only one label: Drive-Thru Records. A couple of months passed while both Sacco and Anello had to budge for more skilled replacements, Steve Nakovich (guitar) and Mike Klemash (bass), until the band got in touch with Richard Reines of Drive-Thru, who luckily was visiting their hometown and agreed to meet with the band to give advice. Stunned by what he had heard, Reines returned to California to discuss a possible signing with Drive-Thru co-owner Stefanie Reines. A few weeks and yet another line-up change later (Joe Marro joined for Nakovich), Drive-Thru signed The Early November and put them, despite their practically non-existent stage experience, on 2002's Skate and Surf Fest and on selected dates of the Warped Tour. Klemash and Marro left the band before the recording of their debut EP For All of This. Anello re-joined on bass, while a second guitarist was found in John Dubitsky. The CD came out on Drive-Thru Records in early November 2002. Enders recorded The Acoustic EP on his own, featuring acoustic versions of most songs off their debut EP, which was released a mere two months later. Simultaneously, guitarist Marro had re-joined the band in exchange for Dubitsky. Throughout 2003, the band continued to tour and write songs in preparation for their first full-length CD The Room's Too Cold, which was released in fall of that year. Soon afterwards, Enders recorded a solo record under the name I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business. The CD was almost scrapped due to Enders wanting to focus on The Early November after Kummer left the band in summer 2004 and re-joined two weeks later. During the recording process of their triple album, The Mother, The Mechanic, The Path, guitar tech Bill Lugg joined the band as a third guitarist. The long awaited triple disc album The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path was released on July 11, 2006. The album subsequently debuted at #31 on the Billboard Top 200 chart for the week ending July 21, 2006. This was the band's highest charting album to date.Billboard.com chart listings for The Early November On March 13, 2007, The Early November posted an announcement on their website that they "will be taking an indefinite hiatus" following their last headlining tour with The Rocket Summer and Mêlée and The Verdict / Nothing Ever Stays and two farewell shows in April 2007. The first night, the last song played was "I Want To Hear You Sad". On the second night, the last song played at their final headlining show at the Trocadero in Philadelphia, PA was "Truth Is". Their last show ever as a band was played on May 6, 2007 at the Bamboozle Festival in New Jersey. The final song ever played was "Every Night's Another Story". However, it is worth noting that the band's statement on their website does not rule out them reforming in the future. In fact, a blog posted on their Myspace states that, following a recent meeting, The Early November decided that they will possibly conduct a reunion tour in the distant future. Reunion rumor On May 28, 2009, Jeff Kummer posted on his Twitter, "Meeting ace for lunch. Were gonna get the band back together." Ace Enders posted a blog entitled "A note from Ace" stating, "it seems like most of you understand now that Jeff’s comment last week about the band getting back together wasn’t true, but the responses I’ve seen got me thinking". It was rumored that Ace and Serg were planning to play songs from The Early November and I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business for their then-upcoming tour in summer 2009, which subsequently turned out to be true. Members * Arthur "Ace" Enders – vocals, rhythm guitar * Joseph Marro – guitar, keyboard, piano * "Ultra" Bill Lugg – lead guitar * Sergio Anello – bass * Jeff Kummer – drums Discography Albums *''The Room's Too Cold'' (2003) US #107 *''The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path'' (2006) US #31 EPs *''For All of This'' (2002) *''The Acoustic EP'' (2002) *''The Early November/I Am the Avalanche'' (2005) Non-album tracks *"Power of Love" – released on Punk Goes 80's (2005) *"5 Years" – released on copies of The Mother, the Mechanic, and the Path (2006) purchased at Target *"Pretty Pretty" – released on Drive-Thru Records DVD *"Just Enough" – released on Drive-Thru Records DVD, appears on The 5 Song EP *"Open Eyes" – released on Drive-Thru Records DVD, appears on The 5 Song EP *"Make Believe", "Achieving the Normal", and "For the Road" also appear on The 5 Song EP *"Piano Song" - A b-side released on TEN's Myspace page in 2009 Other projects Ace's * I Can Make a Mess Like Nobody's Business * Ace Enders and A Million Different People Jeff's * Jeff Kummer * Your Sweet Uncertainty * Man Overboard Joe's * Joseph Marro and The Hum Drum * Hellogoodbye- playing keyboards and guitar as of July 2008 Sergio's *Ace Enders and A Million Different People References External links *Profile at MySpace *Profile at PureVolume *Absolute Punk Interview with Jeff - 2008 *Burning Stars Interview with Ace & Joe - 2004 *Trash the Stage interview with Ace *The Early November on The Mag Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia